


Reasons why Owen is the hornier partner

by Azureskies168



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azureskies168/pseuds/Azureskies168
Summary: The story of how Curt and Owen first got together.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Reasons why Owen is the hornier partner

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thig like this I've written, so sorry if it's not great. As an ace lesbian AFAB enby who has never been in a relationship, I feel I am the least qualified to write this sort of thing, but I gave it a go anyways!!  
> Shoutout to the spies discord, especially the couple of people that already read this and gave me the confidence to share this with everyone

Curt was always assumed to be the hornier partner of the two, after all, he was the one to make those innuendos in front of others, flirting almost non-stop. But if anyone knew the story of how he and Owen Carvour first got together, they might have to reconsider.

October 16th 1947 - Helsinki

They had been assigned a relatively simple mission - a quick job that was easy for the pair, who had worked together a few times before. Their agencies had been cutting the budget for missions and a double bed worked out cheaper than two singles, so the spies had made do. Each took one side of the bed, as large a gap as possible between them. They both fell asleep quite quickly, trying to ignore the closeness of the other.

A little later that night, or perhaps into the early hours of the next morning, Curt is woken by movement next to him. It takes a moment for him to realise he’s now almost in the middle of the bed, and another to register Owen almost on top of him, rutting against Curt’s thigh in his sleep. Curt freezes as Owen continues the action, mumbling something unintelligible into Curt’s shoulder. Then he lets a moan that Curt can only describe as beautiful, before whining a name that makes the American freeze up again. The other words were just a mess, all merging into one long string of sounds, but there is no mistaking the sound of Curt’s name escaping the Brit’s mouth in a pathetically desperate whine.

Curt manages to relax a little and bring a hand up to gently card through Owen’s hair. The Brit will most likely move away and try to forget anything happened when he wakes up, so Curt takes the time he has to pretend that it’s real, that Owen does feel something for him. He smiles down at the desperate man still rutting against his thigh, letting his eyes close. His hand catches a small tangle in Owen’s hair, gently tugging a little. He hears the Brit’s breathing hitch and shortly after feels Owen’s movements stop. Curt opens his eyes slowly to see Owen looking up at him in what can only be fear. He sees the Brit open his mouth to say something, but places a finger over his lips almost immediately, keeping him silent.

“One question, that’s all,” He whispers. “Do you want this?”

In an instant, Owen starts nodding, looking at the finger that was keeping him quiet before taking it in his mouth and gently sucking it. Curt smirks at his actions and leans in close to whisper. “I can give you something else to suck on, if you’d like.” Owen immediately drops the finger and nods eagerly. Curt smiles but moves away, putting some space between the two of them. He speaks in a serious tone.

“Owen, before we do anything, I need you to listen to this. If at any point you feel uncomfortable or have even the slightest doubts about doing anything, you must tell me right away. Do you understand?” Owen nods and reaches out to him but Curt bats his hands away. “I need verbal confirmation that you heard all of that and will tell me if there’s something wrong.”

Owen speaks quickly, wanting to get back to what they were doing. “Curt, I want this, I want you. I heard what you said and of course I’ll tell you if anything is wrong.”

Curt considers for a moment, then brings Owen close, slotting a leg between Owen’s thighs. The Brit continues rutting against it as Curt smiles down at him. He brings a hand up and tugs Owen’s hair gently, remembering how his breathing had hitched before. This time, however, it draws a needy moan from the taller man’s lips. Curt chuckles at his reaction.

“So desperate. I don’t think you even need my leg to get off. I could just pull your hair and tell you to come and you would. You’re that pathetic.” Owen nods in agreement and then whines when Curt moves his leg away, frustrated at the sudden lack of friction. “If I remember correctly, I seem to recall promising to give you something to suck on.” He smirks at Owen’s frantic nodding, then moves his lips to gently brush against the Brit’s ear, whispering softly. “Undress me.” Owen moves to start undressing Curt, but the American catches his wrists. “No hands.”

They both remove their own shirts as Owen positions himself between Curt’s legs, ready. When Curt smiles down at him again, he gently catches the zipper in his teeth, pulling it down painfully slowly in an attempt to tease him. Curt groans and impatiently slides his trousers down to help Owen, who stares at the bulge for a second before leaning in and mouthing it through the fabric of Curt’s boxer-briefs. It’s Curt’s turn to whine as he lets out a breathy, “please, Owen.” The Brit pulls away, chuckling a little.

“Remind me again, love. Who’s the desperate one?” The look he gets from Curt in response makes him lean in again, taking the waistband of Curt’s underwear and pulling it down to reveal the American’s erection. Owen gulps, things all suddenly seeming very real and slightly daunting. Curt lifts the Brit’s head up with his hand, looking at him with a little worry in his eyes.

“Are you okay? We don’t have to do anything if you’re unsure.” Owen hesitates, then nods slowly.

“I’m fine, Curt. I want to do this. I want us.” Curt notices his hesitation and gestures for Owen to join him up there. When Owen is sitting next to him, Curt brings him closer, gently running his hands through Owen’s hair.

“O, I’m so happy that you want this. I want it too, but I also want you to be completely comfortable if we do it. We don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to, I just need to be sure that if we do, you are 100% comfortable with it.” Owen nods and shuffles back to his previous position, looking up at Curt.

“I am certain I want this. I wouldn’t be doing it if I didn’t. I only hesitated because I suddenly realised this is real and not just some dream. I couldn’t believe you wanted me in this way.” He smiles up at Curt, who grins at the confession and then wiggles his hips a little.

“That’s good. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like for you to get on with sucking my-” He’s cut off by a moan as Owen licks the underside of his cock, from the base to the tip. The Brit teases Curt, only giving kitten licks and drawing needy whines from him. “O, stop tasing so much.” Owen obeys and quickly takes all of him in one swift motion, the American thrusting up into it, until his nose pressed gently against Curt’s stomach. Owen stays in that position for a couple of seconds, just getting used to the feeling of having Curt in his mouth. Then he slowly starts bobbing up and down, getting into a good rhythm, holding Curt’s hips down to stop him from thrusting up. One of Curt’s hands tangles itself in Owen’s hair, tugging at it whenever the Brit runs his tongue along the length of Curt’s cock.. He draws grunts and moans from the American, each sounding like a symphony to him. He quickens his pace and lets his go of Curt’s hips, allowing him to thrust up to meet Owen’s mouth.

“I- I’m close,” is all Curt manages to stammer out, and Owen takes this as a signal to double his efforts before Curt comes soon after. Owen stays in his position with as much of Curt in his mouth as he can fit, swallowing Curt’s come. When he pulls off of Curt, he grins and crawls up to sit next to him. Curt smiles and carefully wipes a small bit of come from his face, then holds his thumb out. Owen takes it in his mouth and sucks on it, cleaning it, never breaking eye contact with Curt. When he releases it, Curt pulls Owen in for a kiss, tasting himself on Owen’s tongue. He pulls away again, a hand cupping Owen’s cheek.

“You were so good for me, kitten.” The pet name slips out naturally, and he looks worried for a second before seeing Owen smiling at it. “Well, now I think it’s time for me to return the favour.” He reaches down to help remove Owen’s trousers, but stops when two hands take his own. He looks up at Owen, who blushes a little as he speaks.

“Curt, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d love your hands on me. When I was asleep, that’s what I was dreaming about - you, touching me.” That’s not all that was happening in the dream, but Owen doesn’t need to tell him that yet. Curt smiles at his confession and reaches down again, continuing helping Owen get undressed.

“Of course, anything for my kitten.” He quickly kisses Owen as he discards the Brit’s final piece of clothing, his hand wandering from Owen’s chest down to below his waist. Curt wraps his hand around Owen’s cock, causing him to gasp. Owen tries to keen into it, but Curt has a firm grip on his hip, keeping him still. The Brit whimpers, and that’s all it takes for Curt to slowly start stroking Owen’s cock.. He whines for more, for Curt to go faster, but the American presses a finger to Owen’s lips and whispers, “you’ll get what I give you.” Despite his words, he speeds up, making Owen’s whines turn into moans. He’s close, and all it takes is a quiet, “come for me, kitten,” to send him over the edge. Curt smiles at him, then moves down to lick Owen clean. The Brit laughs a little, and pulls him close as soon as he’s done, gently kissing him. Crt smiles into it but breaks the kiss quite quickly. “Owen, we need to talk about this.”

The Brit frowns, but nods when he hears Curt’s words. He sits up, looking straight ahead and trying to find an interesting spot on the hotel wall. “So everything we just did, what did it mean to you? Did it mean anything at all, or did you just want to get off and I happened to be here and willing?”

Curt stares at him in disbelief. “Owen, I would never do that, I would never take advantage of you in that or any other way. I thought I made it obvious how I felt when I kissed you. When I said we needed to talk about what happened, I meant about us. Where do we go from here? I want you, Owen, and I want us to be together. I just want to know how and if we’re going to stay in touch. I know it will be hard when we’re apart, so I want to talk now, while we have time.”

Owen takes a moment for Curt’s words to settle in, then speaks in a low voice. “I want you too, love. So is this what we do now? Get together whenever we’re paired on missions? Be partners in more ways than one?”

Curt nods slowly. “If you’d like that, then I can’t say I’d be opposed to it.” He looks over at Owen, who turns his head to meet his gaze. The Brit nods.

“I would like that very much indeed.” Curt grins and he quickly returns it, pulling him closer for a hug. They stay like that in each other’s arms, until the silence is broken. “You know how I said I was dreaming about you touching me earlier? Well, that isn’t exactly the whole truth. There was more going on.” Curt raises an eyebrow and Owen leans in, whispering in his ear, afraid to say it too loudly. When he pulls back again, he is blushing heavily and Curt is smirking.

“Don’t worry, kitten. I’m sure we can make that dream become a reality.” Owen grins and pulls him into another kiss, bringing Curt down with him as he lies back on the bed, both laughing between sweet, short kisses. Eventually Curt pulls away, yawning. “We need some rest, O. Remind me in the morning, and we can work on making that dream happen.” Owen nods and gently kisses his cheek, smiling at him.

5 minutes later, the two spies are fast asleep, tangled in each other’s arms.


End file.
